


Tiny Wrecker

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Wheeljack adopts Miko, Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: Have a THING. Random short for the need of fluffs and cutes to combat stress. Might have more chapters, might just be a short.Wheeljack's not liking how attach he's getting to Miko...but he does like her. She's a pure, tiny Wrecker in the making.





	Tiny Wrecker

 

The pale Wrecker blinked, taken aback enough that he froze. To say he had not expected this response was an understatement. More so right after coming out of always comfortable, but in an odd way stasis lock. The mech's teal-green optics flashed brighter, having spotted Miko curled up on the normally upper curve of his chest plates.

Was she waiting for him to wake up?

That had been his first thought before Miko noticed the extra soft glow of his optics. She squeaked in a way that was oddly cute and alike to a real sparkling before the girl dropped her phone. It had chuckled against the cybertronian metal, in a way the mech though might damage itself not him.

"Jackie!" Miko had yipped, deftly jumping to land with a huff on the mech's face. Or his lower face. "You're alright!"

Wheeljack flickered his optics and huffed some warm air through the vents in neck, then blew a little air at the girl, "Of course I am kid."

The wrecker was not so sure of what to think of the girl spreading her arms and pulling back down a little. Suddenly he realized what she was doing, and despite himself, Wheeljack chuckled as he felt Bulkhead's charge hug his face. Her head tucked just under his lower lip ridge.

"Primus kid, I wasn't that hurt." Wheeljack muttered, not wanting to hurt young adios...ears. He huffed softly, blowing the girl's hair lightly, waiting for her to slide off. Yet she did not, he could feel her feet scrambling for purchase under his chin and jaw line.

"You've been just... laying here for weeks." Miko protested, the big mech tilting his head to let her brace against the muscle cables.

"So the doc-bot left me in stasis? Huh... hey, it's okay kid." Wheeljack started and then tried to focus on the youth. More than a little unsure at what to do. Any younglings he was used to, where normally older, big enough to reach nearer to the Wrecker's hip. This was Bulkhead's charge...?

Wheeljack tried to look around, but hesitated at upsetting the teen. He considered what he could see of the room, and seeing himself alone with Miko, lifted an arm. His joints had that stiff feeling of being worked on and cleaned out. Ratchet must have taken the chance to finish some work he had threatened to do before.

The Wrecker reached up, two fingertips slightly touching Miko's back as he suddenly realized someone... cared about him? Primus, what?

... _Why?_

"Hey, hey kid... I'm okay Miko," Wheeljack carefully sat up, feeling a few things pull but nothing overly stressing. He could feel the shivers from the girl as well. "It's okay. Ratchet fixed me up good."

"But Wheeljack... you..." Miko hide her face against one of the warn grove like scars on the flex metal. "You're side was  _open_..."

Memory of his battle, or rather the end of his battle with Metatron came back. Tilting his head just slightly to check his side, moving caused the girl to slide down. At her squeak he ducked his head, glad no one could see what was going on. It was Miko's turn to blink as she felt the flex metal press down against the top of her head and shoulder.

Did... did Wheeljack just...?

A low, reassuring rumble came from the pale Wrecker. "It's okay soft spark," Wheeljack said, sitting up all the way, he braced the small human until she was settled under his chin and sitting just inside the collar ridge. "I'm gonna get hurt, just like Bulkhead. Any of us..."

Miko could not help the shudder that ran through her, the teen shuffling back to feel the vibrations of Wheeljack speaking with her back to his neck cables. Wrapping her arms around her knees, the girl felt the mech nudge his jaw against her. The mecha hummed softly again. "I don't want to loose you or Bulk..."

"Can't promise that won't ever happen," the mech said, shaking his head a little bit, feeling the girl shift against his neck, "Honestly it might by a few centuries from now. I'm not planning on going anywhere, nether is Bulkhead."

Miko looked up, watching the large hand that hand braced her move, coming closer before curling around her. She was pressed against muscle cables, and the vibrations as he spoke. It was something Bulkhead did as well, before she felt the large fingers starting to wrap around her lean frame, moving her not awake but further up to the side of Wheeljack's neck. Miko had to duck low to stay in place and not get her head knocked by the mech's helm.

"Come one kid, lets go find Ratchet and annoy him by standing up." Wheeljack said, sliding off the berth only after he was sure the girl was going to stay balanced. The Wrecker grunted and let out a protesting rumble, hoping in a tiny voice in the back of his mind someone would make him sit down again…or he did himself. "Or, annoy him from here, yeah that was surgery..."

Wheeljack heard a worried sound below his audio. "I don't think you should move."

The wrecker nudged Miko as he pulled himself back up onto the berth, his right hand over his left side. Settling back down on the berth, with his back to the rock, "Yeah, I think you're right this time kid." He chuckled, "Maybe you should go find Ratchet."

Miko shook her head, sliding back to sit nearly in the same spot, and leaned against the muscle cables in Wheeljack's neck again. "I'm staying right here. Bulkhead said to keep an eye on you, and I'm going to."

"You really are a Wrecker kid... too stubborn fer anyone's good."

"Except you're good?"

"...heh, good point."

 


End file.
